One Month For Everything
by Taunt3d Nightmar3sS
Summary: Graduation Day is coming and you know what’s going to happen. Yuki gives up on Tohru and tells Kyo that she’s hers now. Its a basic KyoRu fanfic. Its just random ramblings from my mind. Finally updated. Yay!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** One month for Everything

**Summary:** Graduation Day is coming and you know what's going to happen. Yuki gives up on Tohru and tells Kyo that she's hers now.

**Pairings:** K-X-T

**Rating:** M, for Chap 2and more along the way lemons, and profanity.

Authors Note : Well this is sorta the first FF that I actually had tie to upload and type up. I have like A LOT more ofem in my notebook. Heh heh, I gots too much time on my hands. So anyways, I don't want flames for this, maybe just harsh comments and/or suggestions, SO…basically if yu dun like it, Dun read it.

Disclaimer : Sigh, I don't own FB, and prolly never will. I might own some other thing, whenever I have the time to draw up a manga series. That's prolly too much foh mee.

Chapter 1: A change of Heart

Day of Graduation

Sigh-desu. Finally I'm able to fulfill my mom's wishes. Finally I graduate for her sake and mine. I am feeling sad though. It's going to be really heartbreaking to leave all my friends behind. Uo-chan…Hana-chan…Yuki-kun…and OH MY GOD! KYO-KUN! Kyo-kuns going to be locked up…NO!

"KYO!"

I was woken up from a dream. Oh thank god.

Rumbling footsteps came toward the door and Yuki and Kyo blasted innot really like DBZ or something like that.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" They both said in sync.

"Hai. Im sorry I woke you up. I was having a bad dream. That's all." They didn't ask me why I screamed out Kyo-kuns name yet…phew.

"Why did you scream my name? What did I do? Are you really okay?" questioned a really concerned Kyo. Aw, I had to talk didn't I?

"Well…the dream was about Graduation Day…and I was thinking of all my friends and I remembered…that…you're going away…!" I can't lie. I am really sad about this. Why would Akito do such a thing? What did Kyo do?

Suddenly Kyo became quiet and looked away. "Oh…"

Yuki glanced over and said "Well...Honda-san, Graduation Day isn't for another month. I'm sure it won't be that bad when the baka-neko has to leave for good." He gave a cold smile to Tohru and waited for Kyo's reaction. When they looked over, Kyo was already gone.

Kyo's POV on the roof -

For the past couple of days, I was thinking about this; the day when we are separated. It hurt to even think about it. I don't want to leave her side. She'll be sad. I don't want her to be that way. I'll miss her a lot and too much.

Back to Tohru's Room

Yuki is comforting the crying Tohru and whispering in to her ear that it'll be alright.

I don't think any amount of consolation would help end my sadness that Kyo's leaving.

"Look, I know you're really sad, but that day won't come so soon. You should have some fun before that day. Just you and Kyo. How about it?"

I can't believe I said that. What did I just do? I don't want her to sad like this, but I made the sacrifice.

Tohru stares at Yuki's deep purple eyes.

"So, How about it?" he asked again.

"Ano…What about you?" she questioned.

"Oh, no. Don't worry about me. You're more important right now. So, are you willing?" he asked with a smile that made Tohru blush.

"No...Ano…what about you? Are you willing to let me go for my happiness?" she asked.

"Honda-san, Right now, you're the most important person in the Sohma family. Without you, we would have never been able to change the way we did. Right now, everyone is willing their love for your happiness." Yuki replied staring back into her dark blue eyes.

"Well…ano…then Hai, I'll go.YAWN she said smiling.

"Okay, so you should get some sleep then, good night, Honda-san." He stood up, kissed her forehead and left the room.

Yuki-kun…You really care about me don't you? She said as she fell asleep.

Yuki's outside her room, listening to her fall asleep. A few drops of tears fall down from his face. "I'm sorry I wasted your time!" and he walked away.

On the Roof

Kyo's lying there staring at the stars, thinking over the past few years Tohru was by his side and what she's done for him. Suddenly a noise was made by the ladder, next to the roof.

"Kyo…" Kyo jumped up at the small voice.

"What do you want?" he replied with hatred.

"Honda-san is sleeping now. She's okay…"

"So why are you up here, then?" he asked back.

"Because I want to tell you that…she'll…be….yours….now…." Yuki said with hesitation, pain, and sadness.

"WHAT! What are you saying!" Kyo shouted out in disbelief.

"You heard me, she's yours now. She wants to be with you…"he said in a very low voice full of sadness.

"Are you okay, Yuki? Am I dreaming that you're going crazy or is this really true!" he replied with happiness and disbelief.

"Yes…and it's really happening. I'm going now." Yuki walked away, quietly crying.

--------------------------------------------------------End of Chapter 1------------------------------------------------------------

Leaving it to that. This chapter doesn't have any…yknow…lemons cus its like a beginning of a relationship where nothing really happens. Future chanpters will surely have some lemons. If I ever get to them. I mean balancing homework and intense gaming and FF. I dunno. It might take a while, atleast a week for each chapter. So while readers are waiting…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! So until then, Good Bye and happy readings. Please review some. Don't be shy.

-- FORBiDDEN THOUGHTS are expressed --


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** – HAHA its so funny reading the reviews. LOL don't worry guys. Ill update. Its gunna be frequent updating from now on. I just got lil bit of finals and Regents. I will forever be in debt to all my readers, you'll always have a place in my heart. I need all the inspiration I need, and also…someone who can boss me around. I _tend_ to procrastinate a lot. Okay, a WHOLE **freaking** lot.

Disclaimer : Sigh, I don't own FB, and prolly never will. I might own some other thing, whenever I have the time to draw up a manga series. That's prolly too much for me.

Chapter 2: A Time of Worry

_**FlashBack**_

"Kyo…" Kyo jumped up at the small voice.

"What do you want?" he replied with hatred.

"Honda-san is sleeping now. She's okay…"

"So why are you up here, then?" he asked back.

"Because I want to tell you that…she'll…be….yours….now…." Yuki said with hesitation, pain, and sadness.

"WHAT! What are you saying!" Kyo shouted out in disbelief.

"You heard me, she's yours now. She wants to be with you…"he said in a very low voice full of sadness.

"Are you okay, Yuki? Am I dreaming that you're going crazy or is this really true!" he replied with happiness and disbelief.

"Yes…and it's really happening. I'm going now." Yuki walked away, quietly crying.

_**End Flashback**_

'How am I supposed to deal with that? Was Yuki REALLY saying those things or was I getting hysterical and starting to hallucinate?'

The sun was starting to come up and Kyo was still on the roof, staring into the red sky. He had been on the roof all night without any sleep. The roof was starting to kill his back and his hands and feet were finally telling the body that they were frozen solid and needed warmth, or else. Kyo finally awoke from his daydream to Tohru's delicious cooking fumes. It was so early in the morning and she was already going at it.

Kyo always looked forward to each morning knowing that he would be greeted by her beautiful gentle smile and her delicious cooking. But today, he wouldn't know what to do in front of Yuki OR Tohru, especially when Yuki pretty much threw Tohru into his arms. That would be bad though. He would transform and she would still fall onto the floor.

'Aw, screw it. Whatever goes, goes…oh great. Now, I'm starting to sound like Shigure. Baka nezumi. This is what you've done to me.' He walked all the way to back door, before sliding the half-broken paper door, he sighed.

"AH! Kyo-kun, are you ready to join us for breakfast?" she smiled so tenderly making my whole body warm from head to toe. 'I should have stayed longer outside if I knew she was going to be like this.'

"Oy." That was all I could do, in front Shigure and Yuki. I start to fill my bowl with the steaming rice. kyo's pov.

By the time I got back, Yuki and Shigure was already gone.

"Oy, Torhu, where did the other two go?"

"Ah, Yuki-kun said he had to get to school earlier because of the Student Council and Shigure-kun said that he had to go out. So, there's only me and you left." Tohru said straight out, but ended up blushing madly saying that last sentence.

"Oh, I see." I said, starting to also blush a bit and starting to gobble down the rice.

Then there was just an eerie awkward silence. There was only the sound of chopsticks touching the porcelain bowls and the chewing of food.

I couldn't stand this silence. I quickly shoveled the rice into my mouth and practically slammed the bowl on the table.

"I'm going to leave first. I...er... have to take care of something…" I lied. I really just couldn't deal with the silence and tension between us. Fortunately Tohru didn't notice this.

"Oh okay. I'll go to school after I wash the dishes." Immediately I felt guilty. I really had nothing to take care of, not even the slightest thing. No overdue books. Hah! As if I borrowed books. At least the sun was shining. Maybe I could take my time walking to school and enjoy the presence of nature. Just like in the mountains.

"Don't be late Tohru!" I shouted, walking out the house.

** At School**

"Hey, Orange Top, is Tohru sick today? Why isn't she at school?" the damn Yankee said to me after being 20 minutes late. Walking around the streets wasn't a good idea. I had to avoid the crowd of late students. This is why I am usually early.

"What? What are you talking about? Tohru isn't here? I don't know." I was suddenly getting really worried. It was not like her to be not at school. That promise that she made to her mother, it was important to her then and it is important to her now. Why wouldn't she be in school!

"So…you don't know why she isn't in school? Didn't you come to school with her! Don't tell me you left her all alone to walk to school! You can't be that stupid to let her walk alone. You know that she can't walk alone at her…considering that SHE is _that_ naïve…and ignorant…" the Yankee just kept going on about something about Tohru; I was not really listening, I was too busy thinking of why she didn't come to school.

"KUSO! You know what! I'll go home and find out what happened! Then will you be happy!" I ran out of the classroom, in sweat and my heart was beating at an uncontrollable rate because I knew that something bad happened to Tohru. I have this feeling.

Halfway home, I couldn't run anymore. I needed to stop and catch my breath. I knelt on the floor, panting uncontrollably. I started to think that something REALLY terrible happened to her. My body tensed and then I got up and ran again, this time I made it to the door. I slowly opened the door with my shaking hands to find that Tohru's shoes were still there. That meant that she hasn't left the house at all.

"TOHRU! Where are you!" I screamed rushing into the house, running into the kitchen, but found it empty. SHIT, what if Tohru is in trouble and she fell and hurt herself somewhere. This thought reminded Kyo of the time when she was walking perfectly fine and was getting ready to turn to walk up the stairs. She turned slightly and then walked right into the wall, missing the stairs by a few inches, giving herself a bloody nose.

"TOHRUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I ran up the stairs and turned into her room. I ran past the bathroom and stopped mid-step. The door of the bathroom was slightly opened and the smell of vomit was emitting out of the tiny crack. There inside was a slumped over form of Tohru in her school uniform.

"Tohru? Are you alright? Tohru? Hey…" The sickening smell of the vomit was even stronger and I almost added to it, but I kept my stomach in check. Glancing into the toilet, the remains of the vomit was still floating around aimlessly, some clinging to the sides of the bowl. There Tohru lay unconsciously clinging to the side of the toilet as though it was her life. I touched her forehead, which was gleaming with sweat, and it was burning hot. Her breathing came in heavy quick pants, and her face was flushed with fever.

normal pov

Kyo gently picked her up and carried her into her room. It was obvious how light she was and her thin figure showed it. When he got to her bed, he gently placed her onto the bed carefully tucking her in. Kyo muttered to himself for not being able to see that she was getting a fever and a very high one at that. Kyo was brought back into reality when Tohru gave a loud shudder and her teeth clicked together to try to warm up the body.

Kyo hurried outside the room, opening the hallway closet, and found extra blankets and towels. He walked back into her room and put 3 more blankets around her to keep her warm. After wiping her sweat away from her face, Kyo sat down trying to find out what to do. He ran to the phone and dialed a number. A familiar voice spoke.

"Hello?"

Well…that's how imma end this chap. I'M TRULY SORRY ABOUT HOW SLOW THIS IS GOING…but since I have the whole summer…and I don't have much time on the computer…I'll end up uploading a couple of chaps every time… that is if I even get to write it…--…

I already am starting chap 3 as we speak. And if it's already uploaded along with this chap WOO! Then its chap 4?


End file.
